1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closures or covers for recipients, cups, vessels or the like that are leak-proof when filled with a liquid and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fast food establishments, it is common to receive liquids in "to go" containers which are usually plastic or paper cups with a plastic cover that snaps around the rim of the cup. The cover is provided with an orifice through which a conventional straw is inserted. The orifice has to be somewhat larger than the diameter of the straw so that air can penetrate inside the cup to fill the space left by the displaced liquid as it is suctioned by the user. The opening between the outer surface of the straw and the periphery of the orifice constitutes the main source of leakage when the container is tipped over. Also, leakage occurs through the straw itself and through the peripheral engagement of the cover and the container's rim. Here, as it will be disclosed below, the invention provides a leak-proof cover that permits the user to carelessly manipulate the container without spilling its liquid.